Vampires
Vampires are magically reanimated corpses who are inhabited by the spirit of the deceased, that feed and survive on blood, especially on human blood, and can transform other humans into more of their kind. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in the Underverse. Origins There are no original vampires left alive (some that claim to be of course but they’re probably lying) and the oldest documented vampiric creation story can only be dated to the late Bronze Age. However there is evidence that suggests that vampires have existed since the late Mesolithic Period. Main Article: Vampire Creation Myth The true origins are unknown but most vampires believe there was a race of the first vampires called The Progenitors. These vampires were gods compared to their modern counterparts. They had far greater strength, speed, agility, durability, and better reflexes and senses than most vampires today. It’s rumored they could walk in the sunlight. But their power was fueled by an insatiable thirst. Overtime they withdrew from the world or faded away or were killed and their blood was diluted throughout future generations. Their supposed strengths and near-insatiable thirst live on in a few ancient bloodlines. Creation In order for a vampire to create or “sire” a new vampire, blood must be exchanged. Victims of vampires will not turn unless the sire first nearly drains the human of their blood and then in turn offers their blood to the victim. If the human is drained all of their blood, the victim will die without becoming a vampire. A human who drinks vampire blood not near death will not change. Impact on Sire For the sire the act of creating a new vampire can run the gamut when it comes to their motivations. Some sire vampires on parental instinct and so the relationship between sire and childe very close to that of one between a parent and their child. Others sire vampires as a means to collect. This in turn creates a bond between sire and childe that is merely robotic. And others still may experience sexual pleasure from the act of creating a new vampire, on par with having an orgasm and so the act of siring a vampire is done on sexual instinct. This could explain with many bastard vampires are abandoned by their sires. Impact on Childe Following the blood exchange, the victim dies of blood loss and could reawaken the night after, sometime between sunset and sunrise. No special preparations, such as burial, were required for the vampire's awakening. New vampires often wake up with a sensation of disorientation,and are highly violent and feral, before recovering and realizing their new status (a process that could take days or weeks with their sire present). This transition effects each vampire differently. Some may become melancholy. Others may finally find some kind of peace or a sense of belonging. Others still, might completely reject their awakening and are driven mad (this happens more often with bastard vampires). Blood Bonds Vampires have this bond inherently as sire and childe and it is not easily broken. It can however be strengthened when a vampire repeatedly drinks the blood of their sire or another vampire. Though with the latter a lot of blood must be consumed or the vampire feeding must be from an ancient bloodline, as the blood as a greater effect on them in general. The same is said with these blood bonds. They have been used as a method of conveying loyalty, intimacy, or punishment. Effects of the Blood Bond Once a vampire drinks from another vampire they develop a deep psychic bond with the vampire or vampires whose blood they have consumed and their bond will grow stronger with time or if more blood is exchanged. This bond is the same as that between a sire and his/her childe. A vampire as a subtle control over their childe or any vampire that drinks their blood, granting them control over the relationship and can control them through direct or indirect orders. The sire can sense when their childe is in any danger or is in need of aid and can sense their emotions especially if they are near. Again these effects are heightened if a vampire is from an ancient bloodline. Physiology Vampires subsist on blood, whether that blood be that of a human, mage, were, or fae, though it is the blood of humans that provide them with their most stable diet. It is possibly for a vampire to consume actually food, however there are limits and a vampire couldn’t substitute their blood diet for that of a wholly solid food diet. Vampires who do not feed will eventually frenzy if they do not give into their bloodlust in due time. The frenzy usually causes the vampire to blackout or lose time in which they almost always feed. If they don’t, their body eventually weakens to the point of mummification. Due to their enhanced senses, vampires can tell if their prey has consumed a mind altering substance or if they suffer from a major illness, as their blood will have a particular taste to it. Psychology Vampires are predatory creatures at heart. And just as feral and savage as their wereanimal brethren, despite what their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked, like any large predator. Despite their nature, they are also capable of human emotions. After a victim rises as a vampire, their natural behavior, their basic characteristics and personality are magnified. The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans and over time they can become twisted versions of said emotions, often taking obsessive forms. Attitudes Toward Other Races Humans Vampires seem to coexist with humans. Most humans are unaware of the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for a vampire to live in peace. The attitudes toward humans varies from vampire to vampire. Some see them only as a food source. Others want to keep them as pets. Others see them as entertainment. There are a few vampires (mostly newly sired) that feel sympathy and compassion toward humans. Overall, a human’s life is about as insignificant as that of a baseborn or bastard vampire. Human Awareness of Vampires There are select groups of people that know about the true existence of vampires. For the most part, humans enjoy vampires as subjects of fiction, myth, and superstition Wereanimals Wereanimals or Lycans have usually played second-fiddle to their bloodthirsty counterparts. And vampires often see werewolves as lesser. Weres are highly territorial creatures but the land they gravitate toward tend to be unusable to vampires and therefore conflict is generally avoided. Fae Vampires and the Fae think they are the most superior. But with the rise of the technological age the Fae have slowly been losing their purchase on this plane. Younger vampires tend to see this as proof their superiority. Elders tend to see this as an ill omen. Mages Vampires and the Magi tend to have an unsteady alliance. Whether that be in the Mid-Atlantic States were Magical Apostasy is prevalent or on the West Coast where the Circle reigns supreme, vampires and the mages are weary of each other.